


tonight is for our ghosts [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Ghosts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Ino is singing again.





	tonight is for our ghosts [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tonight is for our ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252981) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Recorded as a part of [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html). Thanks so much to Bessyboo for the amazing cover!!

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/tonight%20is%20for%20our%20ghosts.mp3) | 5:22 | 3.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX Podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX.m4b) | 9:27:12 | 273 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
